Neji's bad hair day
by Shadeehue
Summary: Neji is having a very bad hair day and he needs a certain weapon mistress' help.  Very very slight nejiten oneshot.  It's my first fanfic in a very long time.  Please read and review!  Constructive criticism is welcome.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Also try to be nice, this is the first fanfic I've written in a long while. Please review!**

Neji still had not appeared for lunch and her father had curtly told her to escort her cousin down for lunch. Hinata bowed and excused herself hurriedly and left the dining room. When she was in front of Neji's room, she heard voices so she paused and listened, wondering who on earth would Neji actually allow into his room.

"Come back here you baka, I was no where near finished with you!"

"No! Get away from me!"

"Get back here!"

"Don't come near me!"

"Look baka, my fingers are all sticky because of you. Stop trying to run away from me!"

CRASH

Hinata cringed, it sounded like Neji was in trouble, and she'd better try to help. She swung open the door, got into the Jyuuken stance and stared at Ten Ten pinning down a frantically struggling Neji who happened to be _shirtless_! Her mouth dropped open. They both turned to her with a look of surprise, and as if suddenly realising the scandalous position they were both in, jumped apart blushing and yelled "It's not what it looks like!"

Hinata fainted.

_Rewind six hours earlier. 6.00 am at the Hyuuga training compound._

Neji was peacefully meditating, preparing himself before having to attend team training with the two insane green idiots who just happened to be part of his team. He could sense Hanabi approaching and kept his eyes shut hoping that the annoying little brat would have the sense not to disturb him while he was trying to meditate. Unfortunately, she sat next to him and proceeded to chew very very loudly. Ignore her, he told himself, just keep breathing in and out. In and out, in and out, in and –

Hanabi leant over and blew the biggest bubblegum bubble she could manage right next to his ear and –

POP!

"HANABI!" yelled Neji furiously. His Byakugan activated automatically and his eye started twitching furiously. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and found it getting stuck halfway. He pulled his hand out and stared with horror. "You little piece of shit I'm going to kill you!"

The little girl shrieked and tried to run but he caught the back of her robes and lifted her up easily, her arms and legs flailing frantically in the air.

"Neji!"

Neji turned and locked eyes with his furious uncle. He slowly put Hanabi down warily but retained the firm grip on her robes.

"What do you think you are doing Neji? A branch house member's duty is to protect the main house members _not_ to kill them. I already let you off once in the chuunin exams after what you did to Hinata."

Damn that bastard loves to rub that in doesn't he, thought Neji irritably as he eyed his uncle who had his arms crossed with a grim expression on his face. "Hanabi deliberately got her bubblegum stuck in my hair, Hiashi-sama." He replied monotously.

Hanabi whined, "Otoosan, it was an accident I only wanted the gum to make a big pop to surprise him."

Hiashi's foot started tapping. Both Neji and Hanabi's eyes widened slightly with alarm although to most people unfamiliar with Hyuugas there would have been no change in expression. The tapping was a bad sign.

"That was rather childish wasn't it Hanabi, and Neji you shouldn't be as immature as to let a petty thing like that affect you so. You are supposed to set a good example for your younger relatives, especially as _the_ Hyuuga prodigy." Barked Hiashi coldly. "Apologise to your cousin Hanabi."

Hanabi visibly shrinked, "Gomenasai Neji-niisan"

"Neji, go get the gum out of your hair" snapped Hiashi.

Neji released his death grip on his cousin's robes and bowed stiffly. He went to his room glowering and sat down on the floor in front of his mirror and started trying to pull the heinous pink bubblegum out of his hair.

_Two and a half hours later at 8.30 am at Team Gai's training grounds._

Ten Ten and Lee were both panting heavily after having had to run 100 laps around Konoha, do 200 push-ups, 400 sit-ups and 500 star jumps while Gai cheered them on. There was something very wrong with this picture. Neji was late for training. In fact he was two hours late. Ten Ten was going to kill him because Gai had decided to train her since Neji wasn't there instead of letting her practise alone. Neji was never late for training, why the hell would he suddenly start now. In fact, Neji was as fanatical about training as Gai and Lee were, he would never miss a training session even if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Time for a break my youthful students! The springtime of youth shines brightly in both of you!" yelled Gai, giving them his nice guy pose.

The light emanating from his teeth hurt Ten Ten's eyes. She really should get around to buying a pair of sunglasses; she'd been meaning to find out from Shino where she could get a good deal on them.

"Gai sensei, shall I go check on Neji and find out where he is? Because not showing up for training is very out of character for him" asked Ten Ten hoping that she could just escape from her crazy team members. She wasn't sure how long it would be before she lost all her self-control and tried to strangle the two green spandex wearing men if she heard the words "springtime" and "youth" again.

"That is a brilliant idea my youthful flower!" Gai exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

Ten Ten tensed, being called a "flower" was another evil word to be added to the list. She breathed in deeply, stay calm and count to ten she reminded herself.

She forced a smile, "Gai sensei I'll go check on him now, you and Lee can stay here and continue to train. He probably just has the flu and wasn't able to send us a message." She spun around and sprinted away before her sensei could say anything else.

_Ten minutes later in front of the Hyuuga compound._

Ten Ten craned her head to take in the grand sprawling buildings and gardens. She sighed, being as rich as the oldest noble clan in Konoha was an impossible dream. They probably had some very nice weapons too. She knocked the on the door and a servant opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Ten Ten and I'm Hyuuga Neji's team mate I was wondering why he hadn't showed up for training yet. Is he home?"

The servant studied her blankly, "Neji-sama is in his room I believe I can bring you there."

Ten Ten followed the servant and tried not to stop to gape at any exotic paintings, statues or vases that decorated the buildings. After many twists and turns, Ten Ten knew she was lost. As she was walking past one of the rooms she thought she saw Hanabi on her hands and knees scrubbing the wooden floor as Hiashi stood over her, arms crossed and foot tapping. Ten Ten blinked and wondered if she was seeing things but she had to hurry after the servant otherwise she would get lost. The servant finally stopped in front of a door and turned to her, "This is Neji-sama's room." The servant bowed and disappeared.

Ten Ten had opened her mouth to thank the servant but she had already left so she just shrugged and knocked on the door.

"What is it," growled Neji from the inside.

"It's me, Ten Ten. We were wondering why you didn't come to training. Is something wrong?"

No answer.

Ten Ten knocked on the door again, "Neji, are you sick?"

Suddenly the door was flung open and Ten Ten gasped, one side of Neji's hair was in a complete pink mess. She pointed, "What happened to your hair?"

His eye twitched. Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room and slammed the door. "Can you help me get this out of my hair?" he demanded.

"I guess I could try" she said uncertainly.

_Three and a half hours later_

"Neji I'm hungry" whined Ten Ten. "Can't we take a break before I die from starvation?"

"No."

"I think we're going to have to cut your hair, it's just too sticky"

"NO!"

"YES we do, stop being irrational it's only hair it'll grow back," scolded Ten Ten.

"No, YOU are going to pick every bit of gum out. Touch it with a kunai and I will kaiten you into the next world"

Ten Ten yanked sharply on his hair and Neji winced in pain. "Look Neji, I've already spent half my morning getting half of the stupid gum out of your hair. I haven't had breakfast and I'm starving and picking out the gum is useless, it's not going to come out!"

"No."

Ten Ten pulled out her kunai and Neji leapt away from her. "Don't you dare come near my hair with that," he hissed.

"Make me," smirked Ten Ten as she started chasing him around the room. At one point she managed to grab his shirt but it ripped in half and Neji was standing in front of her shirtless.

Ten Ten tried not to stare at her team mate's very fine looking body. She twirled the kunai absently and licked her lips. Push away _those_ thoughts of your team mate, she told herself forcefully and amazingly enough she was able to.

Neji glared at her. That was a shirt he was quite fond of. Okay maybe he had another 5 of those shirts but that was not the point. He was also growing uneasy because a very calculating glint had appeared in his female team mate's eyes as she twirled her kunai and licked her lips.

"Come back here you baka, I was no where near finished with you!" exclaimed Ten Ten as she lunged at him.

"No! Get away from me!" Neji dodged and jumped on top of his desk.

"Get back here!" snapped Ten Ten brandishing her kunai menacingly

"Don't come near me!" Neji looked around frantically for something, anything to defend himself against her but damn he was too neat, there was nothing lying about his room that he could use.

"Look baka, my fingers are all sticky because of you. Stop trying to run away from me!"

CRASH!

Neji had knocked over his chair while jumping off his desk trying to escape for the door. He tripped and fell. Ten Ten pounced and had managed to straddle him and pin his arms and legs. Neji struggled frantically. She grinned wickedly, her kunai getting closer to his hair when suddenly the door was flung open. They froze and stared at Hinata who was in a Jyuuken stance. Hinata's mouth dropped open and she blushed furiously. Neji and Ten Ten suddenly realised the position they were in, blushed, and Ten Ten jumped off him and he backed away from her as fast as he could. "It's not what it looks like!" they both yelled.

Hinata swayed slightly then passed out in shock. They both ran over to the unconscious girl. Neji grimaced and tried to wake his cousin up. Hinata finally stirred and sat up. She gave a small shriek when her pale orbs focused on her shirtless cousin and his female team mate staring at her worriedly.

"I swear I wasn't going to hurt Neji" said Ten Ten defensively.

Hinata nodded warily and looked at her cousin who nodded reassuringly at her. Then she frowned at Neji. "N-N-Neji niisan, what happened to your hair?"

Neji's eye twitched. "Hanabi" he growled.

A sudden movement from Ten Ten and several strands of his long dark hair sticky with gum fell to the ground. He stared in horror at his hair. Neji then spun and lunged at his team mate but she had been ready for him and she dodged and sprinted out of his room laughing. He chased after her cursing and Hinata stared after them with a half smile. It seemed that at least one female was well able to handle her moody cousin who always ignored all the girls in the village. In fact they might make a nice couple in the future.


End file.
